Behind Her Eyes
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: I finally figured out how to do this...I hope! This is a poem/story, the poem was writtin by a friend of mine and the story was written by me. Hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! I need any help I can get!


HUGE ONE Shot

Behind her eyes

_Poem by: Dana K. Hendricks_

_Story By: Markey Haga_

_Song: Kenny Chesney's-You save me _

_Her eyes sparkle like stars in the sky_

Elliot looked across his desk to see his partner sitting their work on paper work from their latest case. She noticed him looking at her so she looked up and Elliot couldn't help but smile as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

If you look at her, your soul begins to fly

He loved her; he couldn't help but love her. She had always been their for him, any problems with the kids, the divorce everything. SHE was the one their for him.

She always seems so happy, her eyes always so bright She watched him work she just starred even if he was to look up she couldn't stop. This was happing more and more often lately. They had become a lot closer since the divorce she would be over at his place just talking until one or two in the morning, both fully aware that they had to be at the station by eight, but neither of them could end it._When she looks at you with them, everything seems alright_ Elliot noticed her starring but he just sit there. He had also noticed this happing a lot more lately but he didn't mind. He liked the way he felt when she would watch him; kind of like his first crush. But her eyes have seen happiness, her eyes have seen pain

Elliot knew she had, had hard times with guys and her mom, but he knew that he was someone she could always talk to about any problems. He also knew that when she got this job it was everything she wanted. It was her second home and everyone in it was her family.

_Her eyes have seen loss and her eyes have seen gain_

It was late they had been interviewing a perp for over three hours and he eventually cracked. They had, had a lot of confession in that room Elliot thought as he sat at his desk wondering how many of those had been just between the him and Liv. He knew he couldn't go much longer without telling her…

_Her eyes shed some tears._

"Hey Liv can we talk?" Elliot asked her nervously as soon as she came back from talking with Cragen. "Yea sure where at…the roof?" "Yea that would be great" Elliot answered as he followed her out. When they got to the roof Elliot couldn't say anything he just grabbed her a pulled her into his arms, he felt her tighten in his embrace, but she soon relaxed and looked up at him. "I Love You Liv" was all he said before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She looked up at him a tear in her eye and all she said was "I Love you too El."

_Put a forced smile through the years_

They walked back to their desks and sat down not looking at each other but everyone around them knew what had happened. Cragen stuck his head out of his door and softly whispered to himself "It's about time!"

_Her eyes have seen heart break her eyes have seen love_

She sat their and starred, everyone had gone home by now. The new couple had decided to tell their co-workers about their new relationship Elliot had went out for beer with the guys; they had asked Olivia to join them but she had declined saying she was going to go tell Casey and Melinda but they had both been in court all night. Elliot stood in the door way and just watched her just sitting their. "Hey you ready to go home?" Olivia jumped at the sound of his voice "Yea sure, it is getting pretty late." "Almost One A.M, come on I'll drive you."

_Her eyes have seen heaven fall from above._

It had been almost a year since they had started dating, Elliot had told his kids and Kathy about two months into it. Kathy wasn't happy about it, but she had seen it coming since before the divorce. It was the annual squad picnic. Cragen, Lake, and Fin were playing the football with Dickie and Lizzie. Kathleen had gone for a walk with her I Pod. As the day grew on, the five-sum game of football had become the 1-6 against the Stablers.

After football game and everyone was eating their way through several packs of hotdogs, hamburgers, and potato chips Elliot stood up and gathered the attention of everyone around him. " I would like to say something…" He started as everyone turned to look at him. "I have had the same partner for almost nine years and she's still here and we've been through some tough times and I truly have no idea what I would do without her. So saying that Olivia Benson…Will You Marry Me?" Elliot looked down at Olivia who had tears in her eyes, then Munch, Fin and Lake who just sat their with a smiles on their faces, and then at his kids Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie were all smiles and Dickie had his hamburger stopped half way to his mouth just looked at Elliot also in smiles. "Yes Elliot I will marry you!" Olivia answered as Elliot scoped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss and when he put her down they both looked at Cragen who was all smiles and tears his 'little girl' was finally getting married.

_Behind her eyes is where the story lies_

Olivia and Casey were sitting at Olivia's desk looking at Wedding gowns. The couple had decided to have the wedding before school started again so the kids could attend before they went back to Kathy's. Dickie was going to be Elliot's best man, and Munch, Fin, and Lake were going to be ushers. Don was going to give Olivia away just like all fathers do. Olivia had asked Casey to be her Made of Honor and Melinda, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie to be her Brides Mades. And of course everyone had agreed. All the men had tuxes and the girls all had gowns…all they needed was Olivia's perfect wedding gown.

_Of best friends, memories, truth, and lies._

The Day had finally come! The ring was on her finger after a very emotional ceremony for the 1-6 and the lucky two's friends and family. The reception was a HUGE party, eating, dancing, and even a little karaoke by the guys of the 1-6.

_Every know and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled my wires all get crossed _

_Every now and then _

_I'm right upon the edge dangling my toes out over the ledge _

_And I just think god your hear _

_Cause' when I'm a built shot out of a gun,_

_When I'm a fire cracker comin' undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wide eyed and crazy _

_I just think god your hear _

_No matter where my reckless sole takes me, baby you save me…_

Elliot sang to her with his whole heart meaning every word he said.

_So next time you look her in the eyes_

_The wedding night…?_ "Elliot do you won't kids?" "I have four?" Elliot replied laughing "No Elliot, Do you won't _MY _kids? If not I can be happy with yours…" Elliot put his fingerer of her mouth to silence her, and he didn't have to say anything he just pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she knew…"

_Don't be surprised,_

Two weeks after their honeymoon, Olivia pulled Elliot onto the roof for news that would change everyone's life. "El, I'm pregnant." She looked at him seriously; he just stared at her for a minute and then smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms.

_That there has always been love behind her eyes_

"Aren't they cute." Olivia said lovingly as she stared down at her two handsome boys. Nine months later born May 10th at 10:57 and 11:22 P.M at Mercy General Hospital in New York, NY was Eden Christopher and Eli Williams Stabler, at very healthy weights of 7 pounds 6 oz, and 7 pounds 4 oz. They were Perfect!

_Even through the tears she cried_

Elliot watched his wife as she played with their sons with Casey and Melinda sitting in the floor with them as well. It had been a long year and a lot of things had changed, he had divorced Kathy, married Olivia who had given him two adorable twin boys. In another year Lizzie and Dickie would be going to high school, Kathleen would be graduating high school and Maureen would be in her JR. year of collage, and in another five years the twins would be starting kindergarden. He had learned a lot over the course of this one-year; and it all started when he looked past the past and behind her beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
